


Harpie vs Stardust

by CreativeLiterature



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeLiterature/pseuds/CreativeLiterature
Summary: A quick online duel I had on Yugioh Legacy of the Duelist





	Harpie vs Stardust

_A/N: This was a quick online duel I had on Yugioh Legacy of the Duelist, before I forget the details!_

"May I duel you? There's nobody else in the lobby," I politely requested, if reason, intimidation and re-logging in wouldn't work.

His acceptance, along with the bright flashes of 8000 LP a piece, allowed a matter of chance for him to win paper-scissors-rock, and determine that I should go first.

I drew five cards: Harpie Lady 1, Hysteric Sign, Birdface, Flying Kamakiri #1, Ordeal of A Traveler.

"I play," with gusto, I hoped, that was not all out of tone and fibre unlike Mai Valentine, whose face rather shiftily covered mine as an avatar, "Hysteric Sign!"

This continuous Spell Card retrieved Elegant Egotist from my deck, which was shuffled.

"Go, Harpie Lady 1!" I cried, and in purple and green, her sneering visage rose out of the card, boosting her attack points by 300 as a Wind attribute (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400). "And I play Elegant Egotist, to bring another Harpie Lady 1 from my Deck!"

Both Harpie Lady 1s, amplified by each other's boost towards increasing the ATK of Wind attribute monsters by 300, now equally rose with sharpened claws and dual smirks (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400).

"I play one card [Ordeal of a Traveler] face down, and end my turn!" I cried dramatically, hoping the shifting visage of my opponent as a robot, did not flinch or waver from how much my voice squeaked.

My opponent drew his card, and summoned a monster whose name I unfortunately forget, perhaps blurred by the tears of the wind whipping around me, obscuring me in a fantasy-anime-high which unfortunately, blinded me from remembering, or the fog of old age.

With an effect, he summoned another monster, and used those two pawns to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000).

Glittering and silver and magnificent, Stardust Dragon rose above the battlefield, and picked one of my Harpie Lady 1s to devour.

"I activate my Trap Card," I pointed, to the crowds which were but peanuts in the far horizon, jostling inanely, the most unimportant part of an otherwise bland and steel structure background. "Ordeal of a Traveler!"

If the robot visage of my opponent faltered, perhaps my sense of time had shifted, or generously attributed it to lag, which at our age, couldn't be considered out of the realm of possibility.

From a random pick in my hand, he selected Flying Kamakiri #1 and with some confidence declared it to be a Spell Card; when it was revealed, his disappointment showed not a jot in his cold, robotic heart as Stardust Dragon was promptly returned to the Extra Deck.

He lay down not one, not two, but _four_ cards face down, and ended his turn.

"Whoo, that was lucky," I wiped the sweat from my brow, and perhaps some of Mai's visage did not last long enough, did not entirely obscure that I may as well have been an interloper, a framer, a set up.

I drew another Hysteric Sign, and with glee, played it on the battlefield, my opponent pausing, as though considering which of his four cards to activate; surely, I thought, best to let this strategy of his using up his Trap cards now, and my Harpies would soon proliferate, to be sure...

"Ah! Where are you?" I cried, and mist and fog began to circle the battlefield.

When it cleared, he was gone, and if any robotic error on his part was responsible for the message which blinked in front of my eyes, I could not attribute it to cowardice. Surely nobody would leave, on the periphery of so fun a duel?

"Oh, rats," I mumbled, and with it devolved my Harpies, my cards, the battlefield and the peanuts of a crowd, the steel structure, all darkness around, and what was once more an empty lobby, and no more was I Mai than were the cards in my hand Harpies alive with screeching terror and claws.


End file.
